Devuélvemelo sin un rasguño
by Basileya
Summary: Harry se va a ir la guerra dentro de poco y Ginny le da un amuleto para que le dé suerte, pero con una condición: tiene que devolvérselo.


_¡Hoooola! Aquí vuelvo con otro pequeño oneshot pero esta vez de la pareja formada por Harry y Ginny. Lo escribí de un tirón la semana pasada después de ver Downton Abbey (la historia está inspirada en una escena preciosa de la serie, que si no veis os recomiendo que lo hagáis :3) y no pude resistirme a escribirla. _

_Y sin más, os dejo con la historia y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Devuélvemelo sin un rasguño<strong>

La luz que se colaba por su ventana incidía de forma difuminada sobre la punta de su zapatos. Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro lánguido y desvió su mirada hacia el pomo del cajón de su mesita de noche. Lo había estado pensando desde que se había acostado —no había pegado ojo a causa de eso— y finalmente se había decidido. Así que se levantó de la cama con decisión donde llevaba sentada al menos una hora sin casi parpadear y abrió el cajón de la mejilla. Con sumo cuidado, sacó un pequeño muñeco de trapo del interior y lo metió dentro del amplio bolsillo de su jersey.

Teniendo la certeza de que el pequeño muñeco estaba a salvo, Ginny dirigió sus pasos hacia el último piso de la Madriguera, hacia el lugar que habían escogido Ron, Hermione y Harry para prepararse para esa misión súper secreta de la que todo el mundo parecía hablar a escondidas.

Faltaban solo dos días para la boda de su hermano Bill y Fleur y sabía que los tres amigos se irían poco después para poder llevar a cabo aquella dichosa misión. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que tenía que hablar con Harry antes de que se fuese vete a saber durante cuánto tiempo.

Había una cosa que llevaba sin dejarla dormir desde hacía semanas. Y era pensar que Harry podría no volver. Todo el mundo tenía una fe absoluta en él, incluida ella misma, pero eso no era suficiente para derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Él era el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos siglos y Harry solo un chico de 17 años que ni siquiera había terminado su formación mágica. La ventaja era indiscutible. Y no quería ponerse en lo peor pero tenía que ser realista. Tenía que pensar en la posibilidad de que él no volviese. No podía dejar que se fuese sin más.

Ginny se detuvo delante de la puerta y se tomó un momento, mientras escuchaba la voz de Hermione dando una compleja explicación sobre algo que no entendía, antes de tocar a la puerta. Escuché que Hermione se callaba sucedido de una serie de ruidos rápidos y segundos después Ron le dejó pasar.

—Harry —le llamó fijando su mirada en él tras abrir la puerta—, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

—Ginny, estamos ocupados, ¿no puedes esperar a que bajemos? —dijo Ron con la intención de despacharla al ver que Harry se sentía bastante incómodo ante la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con su hermana.

—No, no puedo. Es importante —insistió Ginny con decisión y aplomo. Sabía que su hermano estaba diciéndole eso para ayudar a su amigo, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que Harry no quería quedarse a solas con ella, pero le daba igual. Tenía que hablar con él y hablaría con él.

Harry al ver la decisión de Ginny en hablar con él supo que no podría librarse tan fácilmente. La pelirroja no iba a ceder de nuevo, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no pararía hasta que hablasen a solas. Lo mejor que podía hacer era quitarse era conversación cuanto antes. Además, si se veía en apuros, siempre podía recurrir a la excusa de que tenía que volver con Ron y Hermione.

Salieron al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y se miraron a los ojos durante lo que parecieron varios minutos. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y el destino no había resultado ser demasiado amable con ellos obligándoles a tener que estar separados cuando mejor estaban juntos.

—Quería darte esto —dijo Ginny sacando al pequeño gato de trapo de su bolsillo ante la sorprendida mirada de Harry—. Es mi amuleto de la suerte. Lo he tenido siempre. Así que promete que me lo devolverás sin un rasguño.

El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Ginny para que no se le rompiese la voz, Harry nunca lo sabría. Le costaba decirle lo que le estaba a punto de decir. No quería ponerse melodramática ni nada parecido, lo último que necesitaba Harry era precisamente eso. Tenía que mantenerse entera y serena, por él, era lo mínimo que le debía.

—¿No lo necesitas? —preguntó Harry al no saber qué decir sorprendido y conmovido por el gesto de la pelirroja.

—No tanto como tú —terció Ginny intentando sonreir—. De modo que cuídalo. Por favor.

Y en ese cuídalo, Harry supo que Ginny le estaba pidiendo que se cuidará, que tuviese mucho cuidado y volviese sin un rasguño, como debía volver el muñeco que ahora tenía él entre sus manos.

—Ginny... —empezó Harry queriendo disculparse, o explicarse, o ambas cosas.

—No, mira, Harry, yo, lo entiendo, ¿vale? Sé que ahora vas a irte y que vas a hacer un montón de cosas heroicas para salvar al mundo mágico. Que crees que tienes que hacerlo tú solo y que solo dejas que Ron y Hermione te ayuden en esto; y ni siquiera estás muy de acuerdo en eso. Te sientes responsable de todo, porque crees que tienes que ser el héroe de esta historia y salvarnos a todos. Pero... regresa. Solo regresa sano y salvo. Y devuélveme a Don Bigotes sin un rasguño.

Harry miró a Ginny, quien tenía los ojos ligeramente brillantes —las lagrimas además de nublarle la vista le habían brillar los ojos—, y sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. Sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que él estaba haciendo, que estaba dolida por haberla dejado de aquella sin ser parte siquiera del proceso de toma de decisión, que estaba diciéndole que tenía miedo de que no volviese. Pero claro que iba a volver, y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca, porque ahora tenía una razón para volver. Y una muy buena: ella.

—Lo prometo. Te devolveré a Don Bigotes sin un rasguño.

Y Ginny supo que lo cumpliría, porque Harry Potter siempre cumplía sus promesas. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora aunque ciertamente más aliviado después de haber hablado con él, la pelirroja asintió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia él. Posó sus labios sobre la comisura de su boca y le besó lentamente, con suavidad y anhelo, cerrando los ojos para poder capturar en su memoria todo lo que pudiese recordar de aquel momento.

—Vuelve —dijo Ginny en un tono que mezclaba la orden y la súplica.

Sin pararse a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos, Ginny se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Harry lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, sintiéndose ilógicamente más tranquila. Aun tenían una guerra por delante de la que ninguno sabía cómo saldrían parados, pero al menos tenía la promesa de Harry de que volvería sano y salvo, sin un rasguño.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ¿qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? Como ya sabéis, m<em>e interesa muchísimo vuestra opinión y las sugerencias que podáis hacerme para mejorar en esto y escribir cosas que sean de vuestro agrado, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es dándole a <span>"Review this chapter"<span>. Además, está comprobado que si lo hacéis aumentan las posibilidades de que Harry regrese sano y salvo a por ti.__

__Queda poquito para Navidad pero como tengo que subir si o si el Amigo Invisible del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus esperaré a felicitaros las fiestas en ese momento.__

__Un beso y un achuchón, Rose.__


End file.
